Aparo
by Anita4
Summary: D&G COMPLETA! Novo capítulo: "Gina se Apaixona pelo Dragão". Gina está muito estressada e acaba por ficar isolada sem qualquer companhia, quando é atacada por um dragão no meio da floresta e salva por ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.
1. Onde Draco Esconde um Dragão?

**APARO**

_Para Madam Spooky_

_História escrita para o Coculto, amigo oculto promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal_

**Capítulo 1**

Gina não teve tempo suficiente para levantar sua varinha; a criatura que encontrara no meio da floresta abriu a boca e lhe lançou chamas. Era para ser quente, a jovem tinha certeza. Fogo foi feito para queimar. Mas sua pele sentia como se tomasse um banho de água congelada apenas. Sequer doía.

Tentou correr para longe, mas tudo ficou escuro de repente e ela não conseguia enxergar nada. Quando percebeu, estava encarando um ninho de dragões e todos já tinham a boca aberta para um novo ataque. Desta vez ela reagiria.

Ergueu a varinha e não conseguiu gritar. Seu corpo começava a doer. E não se mexia. Estava paralisada por algum feitiço? Um veneno? Ela tinha que escapar; o grupo de dragões avançava com seus pesados corpos e gritava.

Gritar.

Ela gritou, pondo força em todo o seu corpo para enfim poder se mexer. Ao menos jogar-se de cara no chão.

Quando abriu os olhos, a luz forte entrou como uma adaga afiada. Sentia frio. E o corpo doía cada vez mais. Aquele som... Vinha dela própria, enquanto sua boca e seu nariz tentavam capturar um pouco de oxigênio. Doía quando o ar frio entrava. Doía quando ele saía.

Havia sonhado? Olhou ao seu redor, e estantes de livros a cercavam. Logo à frente, estavam as mesas de estudo; em cima de uma delas, suas coisas ainda aguardavam seu retorno. Olhou para baixo e uma coberta a envolvia. Por isso a sensação de paralisia do sonho?

Mas a dor e o frio eram reais.

A seu lado, depositado no chão, um frasco de líquido esverdeado parecia encará-la.

Levantou-se com muito custo, ignorando a poção. Foi até suas coisas e voltou para seu quarto. Precisava se apressar, antes que o restante de Hogwarts se levantasse e a visse naquele estado. Arranhada. Suja. Febril. Desnorteada.

- Aonde está indo?

Gina voltou-se para a direção daquela voz, mas não diria que havia se assustado.

Com o fim da batalha contra Voldemort, o mundo dos bruxos teve que se reconstruir, mas nem tudo estava começando do zero. Para os alunos de Hogwarts, não passava de uma continuação. Porém, os esforços dos professores no negro ano que se seguira à morte de Dumbledore não foram bastantes. Após uma reunião com todos os professores e a diretora Minerva McGonnagall, foi decidido que, ao mesmo tempo em que o currículo dos alunos não poderia ser prejudicado, o empenho por eles prestado em estudar apesar das adversidades e todo o conhecimento adquirido sob aquelas circunstâncias não seriam ignorados. Portanto, decidiu-se por um supletivo.

Os professores haviam julgado cada caso e decidiram que Gina estava apta a cursar os dois últimos anos concomitantemente; o que não se disse ao lhe oferecerem a proposta era a carga de trabalho que teria. O currículo havia sido quase todo reformado para incluir lições que passaram a ser importantes, e matérias como Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas passaram a ser lecionadas mais vezes por semana.

Seria um duro ano para Gina, mas ela ainda achava que compensava. Mal podia esperar para poder trabalhar, fazer alguma diferença para a sociedade. Participar daquela batalha e depois ter que voltar à espera que os estudos lhe representavam apenas a deixara com a sensação de que regredira. Não podia ainda trabalhar como Ron e seus amigos já faziam, enquanto ainda cursavam o supletivo. Era cansativo e frustrante. Todavia, por aquela mesma razão, não podia arrepender-se de aceitar a recomendação dada para o supletivo. Nem pelo preço pago pela escolha de não perder um ano.

Portanto, aquele era um ano passado entre a sala de aula e a biblioteca. Raramente via seus amigos de sala. Quem diria o irmão, Hermione, Harry... Eles não faziam as mesmas matérias, pois as matérias de supletivo eram dadas de maneira diferente das do ano corrente. Gina fazia supletivo do sexto ano enquanto cursava normalmente o sétimo. Eles apareciam algumas vezes na semana, nos finais de semana e nas férias para o supletivo do sétimo ano. Adicionava-se a isso o fato de Hermione não mais estar namorando Ron, nem Gina saindo com Harry. O tempo livre de todos estava corroído; não havia o que fazer, senão seguir em frente. Talvez no ano seguinte pudessem voltar a se encontrar, quando todos pudessem respirar em paz.

Se Gina sobrevivesse.

O rigor de Hogwarts somente aumentara, trazendo com o Natal o fantasma de uma possível reprovação.

Quando a jovem aceitara a proposta da Professora McGonagall, pensara ser apenas mais uma no supletivo. De fato, muitos foram os eleitos, mas muitos também foram os que recusaram. De sua turma, apenas cinco; de seus amigos, apenas Luna. Era solitário...

Mas o semestre terminava, e tudo o que lhe restava até janeiro era o supletivo e um trabalho de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Logo, poderia ter um pouco de tempo para respirar ao menos. Quem sabe pudesse até passar o Natal com sua família?

Gina continuou a olhar a figura que começara toda aquela confusão. Estava tão assustada com o estado em que despertara na biblioteca, que ainda não havia pensado no que causara tudo. Até deparar-se com a raiz dos problemas.

- Malfoy...  
- Você precisa tomar essa poção, pro seu próprio bem. – Segurava um pacote pardo com os braços enquanto caminhava para a mesa onde as coisas de Gina estavam conforme deixadas na noite anterior.

Quando ela o seguira floresta adentro.

O rapaz abriu a sacola, tirando dali uma garrafa e comida. Em silêncio, ele retirou um copo e o encheu um pouco acima da metade. Logo após, ele separou a comida em partes iguais e a arrastou até emparelhar com as coisas da ruiva.

- O que está fazendo? – Gina perguntou, rapidamente juntando seu material de estudo de forma a afastá-lo do lanche oferecido.  
- Você dormiu a noite toda sem nem jantar, certo?  
- Graças a quem? – Tentando ignorar o aroma a lhe fazer cócegas no estômago, Gina virou o rosto para a saída. Nada poderia compensar o tempo que perdera.  
- Ah, claro, ao meu convite de passearmos sob a luz do luar. – Um sorriso abriu-se. - Sinto muito por essa tentação, Weasley.  
- Vai se ferrar, Malfoy! – falou como num grito, mas nem podia elevar a voz como queria por se encontrar em uma biblioteca. Contudo, um som muito mais alto seguiu-se.

Gina curvou-se tentando segurar a barriga, ao menos abafar o barulho.

- Não se esqueça de tomar a poção primeiro. Assim que sua fome passar, seu corpo vai arder todo. – Malfoy apontou para o frasco logo atrás de onde o casal estava.  
- Apenas não ache que me comprou com isto - disse a moça, enfim tomando a poção com um leve aroma de cereja.

Não que ela pensasse em entregar Malfoy para os professores. Sua parte impaciente por algo além de estudos gritava por mais um encontro com o dragão que quase a matara na noite anterior.

Assim que acordou, Gina teve a certeza de que a poção era a certa para o seu caso. Sentia-se bem disposta e os arranhões de seu corpo haviam quase todos sumido. Ela imaginava que, ao longo do dia, os restantes seguiriam o mesmo destino.

Levantou-se da cama e olhou para o chão onde todas as suas coisas estavam espalhadas. Havia estado realmente mal na noite anterior... Recolheu tudo rapidamente e tentou ignorar o trabalho de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Pensando bem, ele fora o iniciador de tudo.

Draco Malfoy não cursava o supletivo; portanto, estava na mesma turma que Gina. E, para o descontentamento da ruiva, os dois haviam sido pareados para escrever e apresentar aquele trabalho, que valeria pontos os quais alguém em cima da média, como Gina, não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder. Situação diferente de Malfoy, um dos primeiros da turma. O que não podia ser difícil, já que ele não precisava se preocupar em estudar dois anos em apenas um, pensava Gina amargamente.

De fato, não era culpa dele se ela não recusara a recomendação da professora McGonagall. Contudo, seria muito mais fácil se ele houvesse demonstrado qualquer interesse por aquele trabalho no momento em que o professor o anunciara.

Gina, na verdade, ficara surpresa. Malfoy sempre lhe parecera controlador a ponto de ele mesmo querer fazer aquele trabalho e, ainda assim, não esboçara qualquer atitude quando ela segurara as rédeas e lhe informara que faria tudo sozinha e depois lhe passaria um pergaminho com aquilo que ele deveria apresentar no dia. Ela teve que fazê-lo; era melhor suar um pouco mais na biblioteca do que arriscar novo estresse esperando algo do loiro.

Talvez, por esse trabalho, Gina houvesse começado a perceber mais a presença do moço. Ou melhor, sua ausência. Ele nunca estava presente no jantar. E sempre o via na biblioteca, com pilhas de livros na mesa. Não sabia se esse era seu comportamento normal, pois, até então, não podia se importar menos com o sonserino; no entanto, bem no fundo, seu estômago se revirava por ódio antecipado. E se ele estivesse preparando o trabalho por si mesmo? Considerando seu tempo livre e bom desempenho nas aulas, Malfoy podia facilmente preparar uma pesquisa mais aprofundada, tornando todo o esforço de Gina em vão. Esforço usado no tempo que ela não tinha.

Como ela não vira nenhum livro de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas nesses encontros na biblioteca, Gina deixara o assunto arquivado em sua cabeça. Quem tinha tempo para conspirações? Ela que não.

Um dia, Gina também decidira não jantar; ficara direto na biblioteca desde o fim de suas vespertinas. Desta vez, estava sentada bem próxima ao loiro, este concentrado demais nos livros ou simplesmente se lixando para sua presença.

Começara a anoitecer logo naquele dia de fim de transição do outono para o inverno. Quando a jovem se dera conta, o loiro estava saindo da biblioteca, mas não para dentro da escola, e sim para fora. Era quase hora da janta. Isso queria dizer que ele não pulava a refeição para estudar? E sim para passear?

A curiosidade da moça superou qualquer precaução, e ela o seguiu. Contudo, era tarde demais e Gina perdera o sonserino de vista.

Nos dias seguintes ela tivera aulas do supletivo e nunca retornava a tempo de encontrá-lo na biblioteca. Até que na segunda seguinte, Malfoy seguira o mesmo padrão: assim que começara a anoitecer, ele guardou todos os livros, juntou suas coisas, e saiu em direção à floresta.

E esse foi o dia em que, seguindo-o, Gina deparara-se com o dragão.

Terminando de guardar o material, a ruiva saiu com cautela de seu quarto a fim de não acordar suas amigas. Ainda estava amanhecendo lá e o frio penetrava seu casaco, fazendo sua pele tremer.

Gina andou rapidamente pelo mesmo caminho da noite anterior. Sabia que mutio do que se lembrava era sonho, alguma ilusão após ser atacada. Se não houvesse visto os arranhões e sido cuidada pessoalmente por Malfoy, talvez a menina até pensasse que alucinara tudo aquilo. Mas o herdeiro dos Malfoys não se compadeceria sem motivo; ele queria era calar-lhe a boca. Ou, ao menos, apagar todas as provas.

Por outro lado, Gina não queria provar nada a ninguém além dela mesma. Por isso, mesmo ciente do quão perto da morte estivera, da sorte que possuía em ainda ter vida após se deparar com um dragão daquele porte, a jovem continuava a procurar seu ofensor.

Perguntara a Malfoy, enquanto ambos jantavam a comida trazida por ele. Se ele havia visto o dragão, se ele o conhecia... O loiro não respondeu às perguntas iniciais e, sobre as demais, falara com sarcasmo, como se a outra estivesse louca. Exceto que aos poucos o tom defensivo ficara óbvio, e Gina teria conseguido quebrá-lo se seu corpo não houvesse se sentido quase esgotado.

Mas aquele era outro dia. E ela encontraria o dragão. Exceto que tinha certeza de não haver adentrado tanto a floresta. Talvez tivesse errado o caminho; por isso retornou à entrada e seguiu com mais atenção. Apenas para encontrar o nada. Passara várias vezes por um mesmo lugar, aquele que podia jurar haver visto pegar fogo horas antes. Só que ele parecia normal à luz do dia. Intocado.

Logo, teve que voltar a Hogwarts para suas aulas do dia. Mas ainda não se dava por vencida. Voltaria à noite.

Gina só conseguiu encontrar Malfoy na manhã seguinte, durante a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Porque a moça mal prestara atenção no rapaz até então, nunca havia percebido o quanto ele emagrecera e parecia abatido. Isso a irritava um pouco, considerando que seu tempo livre era bem maior do que dela e ele emagrecera enquanto ela engordara.

Naquele momento sua raiva era mais justificada. Por isso o puxou para o canto assim que o viu adentrar a sala.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Malfoy lhe respondeu com um olhar confuso. Então, sorriu e mostrou seu material escolar.

- Nem comece a me responder isso! – Gina o calou antes de qualquer palavra. – Estou falando do drag...

Desta vez, os olhos do sonserino eram intensos enquanto ele tapava sua boca e a puxava para longe da sala. Lá dentro, os alunos fizeram sons indicando à ruiva que nunca ouviria o fim da piada que eles haviam acabado de gerar.

- Eu não estava falando alto! – gritou desta vez para o rapaz, pronta para retornar. Uma das condições para o supletivo era a presença perfeita nas aulas. Uma falta não justificada resultaria em bastante dor de cabeça e um possível cancelamento do programa. Atrasos também poderiam ser problemáticos.  
- Espera, o que você ia falar?  
- Apenas alimente seu bichinho! – Gina não conseguiu falar apenas aquilo, pois sabia que aquela frase somente não mudaria Malfoy e um terceiro sofreria as consequências. - Ontem ele estava faminto, dava pra ver nos olhos do coitado. Só que não consegui voltar para lhe dar comida... Estou no supletivo, não posso arriscar nada - explicou com um suspiro frustrado.

O olhar de Malfoy mudou repentinamente:

- Ele não vai morrer. – E passou à frente da menina para entrar na sala ao mesmo tempo que o professor.

Gina estava oficialmente atrasada. E aborrecida.

A ruiva estendeu sua mão e exibiu um sorriso. Com a outra segurava a varinha para iluminar o rosto do dragão e ter certeza de que ele não o atacaria. Na noite anterior, ela havia retornado ao ponto onde fora atacada e o encontrara quase no mesmo lugar. Desta vez, seguiu todos os conselhos que já ouvira de seu irmão; não iria irritá-lo. E fora assim que percebera o quão faminta a criatura aparentava estar. Só de olhar, também sabia que o dragão se encontrava bastante abaixo do peso e exausto. Era loucura estar ali. Era maior ainda voltar mais uma vez. Mas Gina não podia abandonar aqueles olhos solitários.

Da primeira vez, o dragão dera-lhe as costas e fugira. Por isso, a ruiva retornara para Hogwarts para conseguir comida; no entanto, já era bastante tarde e não pudera voltar à floresta. Desta vez, Gina estava preparada.

O dragão estava pronto para fugir ao ver sua mão estendida, iluminada pela luz da varinha, quando seus olhos alcançaram o pedaço de carne nas mãos da jovem. Ou teria sido seu nariz o primeiro a notar?

Gina continuou a demonstrar um sorriso calmo, reconfortante. Acreditava fielmente que aquele dragão só atacaria se estivesse faminto ou fosse provocado. O primeiro problema estaria resolvido com aquela carne. No entanto, assim que os olhos da fera se aproximaram, Gina percebeu algo diferente.

- Você não está mais com fome? – perguntou de forma retórica. - E eu crente que aquela fuinha tinha me ignorado... – Então abriu mais o sorriso no rosto, olhando o dragão nos olhos. – Mas isso prova o meu ponto de que ele está mesmo cuidando de você!

Podia jurar que viu os olhos do dragão se estreitarem.

- Não se preocupe, vai ser um segredo. Agora coma um pouco, não faz sentido eu voltar com isto.

O dragão pareceu suspirar antes de pegar o pedaço de carne na mão de Gina. A jovem sentou-se, observando-o comer. Enquanto isso, tirou de seu saco tudo o que lhe trouxera. A surpresa do dragão era inegável, mas ele continuou a comer.

- Pode deixá-lo em paz? – foi o que Malfoy lhe disse ao encontrá-la, ou melhor, ao bloquear-lhe o caminho em um dos corredores. Eles não teriam aula juntos até o dia seguinte.  
- Só o estava alimentando.  
- Eu já tinha cuidado disso. Não se intrometa. – Malfoy estava retomando seu caminho, mas ainda voltou-se para Gina. Pareceu desistir de fazer qualquer acréscimo e se foi.

O encontro deixara Gina ainda mais curiosa. Com bastante comida em seu saco, ela saiu da aula direto para ver o dragão. Só que não o encontrou, e voltou para casa com o sol se pondo e um tanto de frustração no peito.

Após ir mais algumas tardes ao local, Gina percebeu que o dragão só estaria ali à noite. Curiosa, abordou Malfoy na aula seguinte que teriam juntos:

- Onde você o prende? Isso não é cruel? – perguntou, assim que o avistou no corredor.  
- Já te pedi para não vê-lo mais.  
- E como sabe que o encontrei?

Os olhos cinzentos do rapaz reviraram um pouco antes da resposta:

- Você acabou de se entregar, Weasley. Por que não dá suas carnes pra sua família, que deve estar precisando mais?  
- Como sabe que eu o alimento com carne? Você estava lá ontem? – perguntou com um pouco de horror. Não gostava da ideia de Malfoy a observá-la secretamente.  
- Bem, você está avisada. Da próxima vez, não irei te ajudar. – E entrou na sala de aula.

E a ameaça quase se concretizou. Naquela mesma noite, o dragão mostrou-se agressivo, chegando a machucá-la levemente.  
No entanto, aquele comportamento apenas intrigou mais Gina. Malfoy a ameaçara. O dragão mudara sua conduta. O que significava que Malfoy podia controlar aquela criatura?

A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto voltava para casa, tendo deixado para trás os pedaços de carne que trouxera.

Por mais óbvia que aquela conclusão parecesse, Malfoy não era nenhum criador profissional. Aquela história ficava a cada hora mais estranha. Mesmo assim, ela optou por uma abordagem diferente.

- Malfoy - chamou-o no dia seguinte, antes da primeira aula. Teria que ser rápida, já que a sala de aula dela mesma ficava bem longe dali.  
- Não venha me culpar. Eu avisei, Weasley.  
- Eu estou bem, caso não tenha percebido. Se você sabe o que houve, quer dizer que estava escondido lá de novo.

Mas não houve resposta.

_Continuará..._

_**Anita**_

**_Notas da Autora:_**

_Como perceberam, esta minha nova fic foi escrito para o Coculto. Este é um evento de troca de fics que acontece todo meio e início de ano. Se vocês quiserem trocar fic comigo, mandem-me uma mensagem! Vou ficar muito feliz!_

_Sobre a fic em si... Ooooh, acho que eu sou apaixonada por esse dragão, rsrsrs. Ele acaba roubando a cena mais que o Draco, não? O que acontecerá no próximo capítulo?_

_Alguém tem algum comentário? Sugestão? Pedidos? Bem, estes últimos ficam pro Coculto, rsrsrs (detalhes no meu perfil!), mas mandem ver com o resto! Até o próximo capítulo!_


	2. Problemas para Draco e Gina

**APARO**

_Para Madam Spooky_

_História escrita para o Coculto, amigo oculto promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal_

**Capítulo 2 - Problemas para Draco e Gina  
**

Fim de semana era o dia em que Gina podia ver o irmão. Desde que terminara com Hermione, Ron não parecia muito saudável. Antes de saber do término do relacionamento, Gina havia atribuído isso ao supletivo. Mas o supletivo do sétimo ano era bastante leve, se comparada à dor de cabeça que o do sexto combinado com o ano letivo normal e os estudos para os N.I.E.M.s estavam sendo para ela mesma. Muitos alunos conseguiram a indicação, e as aulas eram mais uma discussão do trabalho feito durante a semana do que o que Gina via em suas aulas normais do sétimo ano.

A razão para aquilo, segundo Harry lhe dissera uma vez, era porque eles não fariam os N.I.E.M.s. Alguns haviam retornado da Batalha de Hogwarts para isso, como Hermione. Mas a maioria, incluindo o irmão de Gina, optara por não fazê-los. Os demais, que ainda pretendiam fazê-lo, estavam cursando o sétimo ano normal, junto com Gina.

Os dois irmãos estavam terminando de almoçar juntos antes das aulas vespertinas quando Hermione se aproximou, pedindo para falar com Gina em particular.

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, a ruiva a seguiu.

- Algum problema? - perguntou assim que pararam. Gina temia que de alguma forma Hermione houvesse descoberto o dragão, ou desconfiasse de algo.  
- Você e o Harry... Está tudo terminado mesmo?

A outra piscou algumas vezes e suspirou. Enquanto assentia, percebeu que antes de a história daquele dragão começar, ela teria recebido muito mal aquela pergunta.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu Hermione.  
- Há algum problema comigo? Só estou cansada, mesmo - mentiu. Os últimos dias, a ansiedade de visitar o dragão e testar as reações de Draco Malfoy vinham lhe dando um fôlego extra. Ou apenas tirando tempos que usaria se cansando com os livros? O fato era que desde o ano anterior ela não se sentia tão bem disposta.  
- Não... Não mesmo... – Hermione pareceu ponderar. – Está saindo com alguém?  
- De jeito nenhum! E eu tenho tempo? – respondeu Gina, com uma risada nervosa.  
- Bem, não era sobre isso que eu queria falar...

A ruiva suspirou de novo. Não que estivesse saindo com alguém, mas os últimos dias provaram que sua falta de tempo podia sim ser resolvida se ela se empenhasse. Suas tarefas ainda estavam sendo cumpridas; apesar de o trabalho de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas estar bastante atrasado, acreditava que podia concluí-lo no prazo. Temia um pouco por suas notas, mas não por uma reprovação.

Harry tinha razão, concluiu, lembrando-se de quando terminaram. Ela só não queria arranjar tempo para ele? Pensar assim fez com que ela odiasse um pouco Malfoy. Graças a ele, Gina descobriu que ela fora tão culpada pelo fim do namoro com Harry quanto o próprio herói dos bruxos, grande auror, o prodígio do Ministério da Magia.

- ... e estávamos pensando em namorar. Só que eu não podia... Gina, está me ouvindo? – Hermione perguntou. Aparentemente, estivera falando por bastante tempo.  
- Sinto muito, estava falando do Ron?  
- Ron? Não! Céus, não! – Passada a frustração por haver sido ignorada, os olhos da bruxa ficaram um pouco aguados. – Eu sinto muito, Gina! – E a abraçou forte demais. – Eu sei como cursar dois anos em um, estudar pro exame e tudo o mais está sendo pesado pra você. Ron vivia te chamando de estressada, perfeccionista, que sofria demais por pouca coisa, mas eu sempre te compreendi. Mal posso imaginar como eu estaria se tivesse que estudar tanto assim! Eu realmente não queria... Não queria. Principalmente, justo agora. E se fosse só uma fase, entende?  
- Do que está falando, Hermione?  
- Do Harry! Harry e eu estamos juntos... Acho. Ainda não! Não aconteceu nada! Bem, só um beijo. Nada além! Eu não poderia, não sem falar contigo antes. O Harry também pensa o mesmo, afinal, vocês ainda se gostam, não é? Ninguém acredita até hoje que vocês tenham terminado pra valer...

Gina ainda não conseguia processar toda aquela informação como achava que deveria ser processada. Harry e Hermione estavam juntos?

E por que aquilo não doía? Por que ela conseguia aceitar?

Olhou de volta para a amiga.

- Você ainda quer tempo para pensar, né? – Hermione sorriu compreensivamente. – Só quero que saiba que não haverá nada até termos sua permissão.  
- Se vocês se gostam, não precisam de mais nada - respondeu.  
- Não, Gina; não poderíamos!  
- Eu entendo. Só acho que vocês não deveriam depender disso, Hermione.  
- Mesmo? Está tudo bem? Sabe que não estaria te falando se não fosse sério. E não ficaremos na sua frente. Eu só não queria mentir pra você.

Gina assentiu com um sorriso que saiu fácil demais:

- Apenas falem com meu irmão. Harry e eu terminamos de verdade. – Esta última frase foi dita antes de a própria ruiva haver percebido o fato em sua mente.

Sempre havia pensado no relacionamento com Harry como um assunto pausado por aquele ano, até o fim do supletivo. Não haviam dado um tempo, mas era como se o tivessem feito. Era para ser assim. Mas não era, Gina acabara de notar. Harry e ela haviam terminado. O maior choque para ela era que Ron e Hermione também.

Olhou para as horas. Devia rumar para sua próxima aula, e no intervalo seguinte reunir suas coisas que levaria à noite para onde o dragão se encontrava. Não sabia se Malfoy havia desistido de dar ordens ao seu novo bicho de estimação, ou se o dragão é que passara a ignorar o dono, mas ele vinha agindo docilmente, nunca mais a atacando. Como o lugar era tranquilo o bastante, Gina levaria seus livros para fazer o trabalho de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas lá enquanto conversava com o novo amigo.

Ansiava principalmente por essa segunda parte. Precisava pôr seus sentimentos em dia, pois ao que lhe parecia, sua mente estava desatualizada com os assuntos de seu coração.

* * *

Era estranho como Gina conseguia se sentir confortável perto do dragão. Ao mesmo tempo, seu coração dizia para tomar cuidado.

Sabia que essa sensação tinha a ver com o diário de Tom Riddle, e por isso a descartava. Aquele era apenas um dragão e não um pedaço de Voldemort, pronto a assassinar pessoas.

Foi por esse motivo que se espantara mais que o necessário quando ouviu boatos sobre um dragão selvagem estar habitando a floresta. Perguntara diretamente à Professora McGonagall, que negou tudo prontamente. A escola não tinha sequer intenção de investigar o caso.

Ficara aliviada pelo resto da semana...

- Onde estava ontem à noite? – Desde o término da relação, Harry não havia lhe dirigido a palavra além de cumprimentos. Aquela era a primeira vez.  
- Ontem? – Gina franziu a testa, e logo começou a suar frio vendo-o sentar-se bem à sua frente.

Sua turma devia ter sido dispensada naquele momento e ele viera antes mesmo que Ron, a quem Gina originalmente esperava.

- Eu a vi entrando na floresta. Não está procurando o tal dragão de que todos falam, né?  
- Perguntei à Professora McGonagall e é só boato - disse, voltando à sua comida.  
- Quer dizer que isso realmente a deixou curiosa, hein? Deveria tomar cuidado, Gina.  
- Olha quem fala... – respondeu sem levantar o rosto. Principalmente por temer que Harry descobrisse toda a verdade.

Aurores cuidavam de dragões também? Imaginava que não, mas daí até Harry revelar aos interessados a posição do novo amigo de Gina não custaria muito.

Tinha que ser cautelosa. O dragão não fazia mal a ninguém. Ele apenas a atacou na primeira vez por estar faminto. Depois, porque Malfoy o ordenou e ainda assim, fora apenas para assustá-la já que mal a arranhou. Desde que fosse mantido alimentado, seu amigo estaria bem. E ele era o único amigo que ela possuía no momento.

- Aliás, o que fazia fora da escola à noite, Harry?

Mas o rapaz já estava se levantando para partir. E ignorou sua pergunta.

Teria a Diretora mentido sobre nada estar sendo feito sobre os rumores? O que significava que Gina precisava fazer algo para proteger o dragão. E rapidamente.

* * *

Gina procurou Draco Malfoy por toda Hogwarts, até encontrá-lo em um lugar óbvio demais e o qual a jovem mal vinha frequentando, a não ser para empréstimos: a biblioteca.

- Não se preocupe. Apenas faça o que o Potter te mandou, Weasley. – Malfoy nem mesmo a olhou para responder.  
- E se levarem o seu dragão?  
- Não o farão.  
- É isso? Agora você concorda com o Harry?  
- Quando ele tem razão, por que não concordar? – Malfoy voltou a fazer anotações.

E a conversa estava terminada.

Gina sentou-se a seu lado com um suspiro de quem não tinha mais nenhum plano alternativo. Pensando bem, o que Malfoy poderia fazer? Afastar seu novo melhor amigo, seu único amigo, para um lugar mais seguro?

- Esses boatos foram por minha causa? – perguntou, sabendo que seria ignorada. - Ele estava bem até eu encontrá-lo... E agora o Ministério vai capturá-lo!

Olhou para o loiro a seu lado, que mantinha a cabeça abaixada. E percebeu que ele não mais estava anotando. Pelo contrário: seu rosto parecia levemente vermelho.

- Se está com raiva de mim, poderia me dizer?  
- Weasley... – chamou o rapaz, ainda sem se dar ao trabalho de virar o rosto em sua direção.  
- Diga!  
- Suma daqui. – Com a mão, Malfoy a empurrou no ombro.

Era fraco demais para derrubá-la ou machucá-la. Para a ruiva, pareceu mais um toque de simpatia, a versão Malfoy de "fique calma que vai ficar tudo bem". Devia ser só impressão dela mesmo, mas ainda assim, foi assim que interpretou.

Gina sorriu, e levantando-se, perguntou:

- Sabe onde ele está a essa hora? Eu nunca o encontro de dia... Onde o esconde?

* * *

Como já imaginava, não obteve resposta. Por isso, foi ela sozinha procurar seu amigo agora que se sentia mais calma.

Gina ainda era apenas capaz de encontrar o dragão à noite. O que antes ela achava engraçado, agora passou a intrigá-la. Como Malfoy o escondia? A resposta óbvia seria segui-lo, como fizera inicialmente. Um dia ela não perderia seu rastro. No entanto, ficava cada vez mais difícil achar o próprio Malfoy em Hogwarts. Ele passara a evitá-la.

Antes mesmo da conversa que tiveram na biblioteca mais de uma semana antes, Gina já desconfiava da possibilidade. Apenas a havia descartado por não achar que Malfoy perderia seu tempo evitando-a. Ela nunca ameaçara contar seu segredo a ninguém. Sequer tinha provas concretas que o ligassem à criatura. Então por que razão ele a evitava? Essa pergunta que fizera a suspeita ser descartada foi a que acabou sendo jogada no lixo. Gina agora tinha certeza: Malfoy estava fugindo dela.

Uma tarde, ela acampou na biblioteca. Ele teria aparecido segundo Irma Pince, a bibliotecária, mas logo retornado sem sequer olhar para os livros.

Não, Malfoy havia visto Gina e voltado. Era presunçoso de sua parte concluir isso? Mas também era tão óbvio quanto estranho.

Nos dias seguintes, Gina ficou no lugar onde usualmente encontrava seu amigo. Malfoy o soltava e devia levá-lo até aquela parte da mata. Alguns dias o dragão simplesmente viera andando. Noutros, nem mesmo ele aparecera.

A única ocasião em que se viam era durante as aulas. Sentavam longe demais. Malfoy chegava tarde e fugia assim que o professor encerrava.

- Mas que droga, Malfoy! – gritou Gina assim que ele entrou, acompanhado do professor.  
- Senhorita Weasley, tem algo a dividir com a turma?

Gina ficou vermelha, consciente de todos os olhares sobre si, mas prosseguiu?

- Tenho. Essa doninha está fugindo de mim.

Os risos foram altos demais. A vergonha desconcentrava a jovem. Mas não o bastante: o rosto vermelho de Malfoy ao sentar-se em seu lugar parecia arder a cada segundo. E a cada segundo da aula, ele a evitou.

Ao mesmo tempo que a teimosia de Gina a fazia perseguir Malfoy apesar de ela mesma não ter um motivo além de sua curiosidade, os boatos sobre um dragão gigantesco habitar a floresta tornavam-se mais populares. Muitos alunos haviam sido postos em detenção por violar a hora de dormir e se aventurar à noite pelas matas. Isso significava que muitos mais o estavam procurando durante o dia também.

Por essa razão, ela passara a fazer feitiços de proteção no lugar onde o dragão estava. Sentia-se mal por estar confinando o animal àquela área somente, o que condenara Malfoy por fazer, mas era isso ou levá-lo para longe dela. De fato, parte dela considerara pedir ajuda a Carlinhos, mas a solidão que sentia só de pensar nessa ideia a fizera desistir todas as vezes.

- E assim escrevi a última palavra do trabalho! – disse para o dragão, enquanto guardava o pergaminho onde anotara o resultado de suas pesquisas para Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Boa parte destas havia sido feita ali mesmo, enquanto ela falava em voz alta para o dragão sobre as partes interessantes dos livros que lia. Assim como todos os sentimentos de que falava quando não estava estudando, podia jurar que seu amigo tinha também interesse pela matéria. Mais do que por Transfiguração ou Herbologia, por exemplo. Ron rira em um dos almoços no final de semana, quando Gina insinuara que dragões poderiam se interessar por estudos assim como humanos, mas ela tinha certeza de que aquele se interessava, sim.

- Espero que o professor goste... Amanhã entrego ao Drac... digo, ao Malfoy, o que ele terá que falar quando apresentarmos. Só espero que meus medos não se confirmem. Todo esse comportamento exagerado dele só me faz pensar que ele vai me apunhalar pelas costas. Vai apresentar tudo sozinho e ainda me chamar de inútil.

O dragão revirou os olhos e pareceu expirar pelas narinas.

- Acha cisma minha, né? Mas ele tem tempo de sobra pra fazer melhor... Digo, eu estou aqui fofocando quando poderia estar estudando mais. Sei que isso indica que estou com tempo também, mas nos dias em que não venho é como se eu ficasse a ponto de enlouquecer. – Gina olhou para os livros espalhados pelo chão, ao redor de suas pernas. – Talvez porque eu não consiga falar com mais ninguém. Sabe, tirando o almoço com o meu irmão e uns ocasionais cumprimentos à Luna e ao Neville, minhas vindas aqui, as coisas que tenho que falar em sala de aula... A última conversa que tive com alguém foi com o Drac... digo, com o Malfoy. O quão fracassado é isso? É o que ele diria, né? – Gina sorriu. – E nem foi uma conversa ruim. Não pra mim. Pra ele deve ter sido, já que ele vem fugido tão desesperadamente. Mas pra mim... Foi bem mais agradável, considerando que eu estava falando com um Malfoy. Agora ele também está me evitando. Como o Harry e a Hermione, por causa do namoro deles. Como os meus amigos, porque eu sempre estava estressada demais para conversarmos sem eu dar um chilique... Lá vou eu de novo com o mesmo assunto, né? Mas hoje tivemos a novidade; talvez eu só esteja procurando o Draco para podermos conversar de novo. Digo, o Malfoy. – E a moça suspirou. – É, o Draco - enfim, admitiu.

Não era como se ele fosse perceber como ela o chamava outrora e como passara a chamá-lo.

Continuará...

_**Anita**_

_**

* * *

**_**Notas da Autora:**

Muitos agradecimentos à Vane por betar esta história!

Bem, o próximo capítulo será o último? Oq ue vocês têm achado da história? Eu continuo apaixonada por esse dragão, rs. Pena que tá acabando, né? É a vida... Próximo capítulo teremos um pouco do Harry e do Ron. Não deixem de ler! Afinal, é o último e vocês já chegaram até aqui, né?

Até a próxima!


	3. Gina se Apaixona pelo Dragão

**APARO**

_Para Madam Spooky_

_História escrita para o Coculto, amigo oculto promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal_

**Capítulo 3**

No final de semana seguinte, Ron perguntou a Gina se ela havia mesmo procurado pelo dragão. No final das contas, parecia que Harry ou Hermione ou ambos já haviam se entendido com seu irmão e contado as novidades.

- Não sei do que está falando - respondeu Gina, terminando sua refeição.  
- Não me venha com essa!  
- Você que não me venha dar uma de irmão mais velho pra cima de mim.  
- Esse dragão que você não estava procurando, estamos pensando em tirá-lo daqui.  
- Não! – gritou a jovem com certo desespero, atraindo a atenção das pessoas mais próximas.  
- Os pais dos alunos reclamaram com a escola... É o melhor para todos. Sabe que não é a única caçando ele, né? E por que se importa tanto? Mal tem tempo de falar com a sua família. E assim que o ano letivo terminar, você estará longe de Hogwarts.  
- Ron, por favor... Não leve o dragão embora. – Gina não conseguia acreditar nas lágrimas que vinham aos seus olhos. Mas, mais importante que isso, ela não as deixaria rolar por sua face. Sabia que a conversa com Ron não fazia sentido, e que a floresta não era o melhor lugar para um dragão; ela até o dissera a Draco uma vez. Só que as coisas mudaram, e sua vida também. – Por mim, não o leve - pediu, abaixando o rosto, tentando pensar em outras coisas. Não choraria.  
- Está torturando sua irmã, Weasley?

A voz de Draco soou como se vinda de um lugar distante, porque não fazia sentido ouvi-la na mesa de Grifinória em um sábado, quando apenas alunos do supletivo almoçavam naquele horário. Sabia que Draco almoçava tarde nos finais de semana e sempre que tinha a oportunidade de dormir mais.

- Cai fora, Malfoy - respondeu Ron. As poucas vezes em que tinha tanta firmeza na voz eram quando desafiava o sonserino.  
- Por quê? Só estou me preocupando com a pobre garota!  
Gina não precisava levantar os olhos para saber a expressão presunçosa que ele devia ostentar no momento.  
- Acha isso divertido, né? Então, é isso? Passou a gostar da sua punição só porque conseguiu virá-la contra a gente, né?  
- Ron, as pessoas estão olhando... – Hermione havia surgido de seu lugar do outro lado da mesa e punha a mão no ombro do ex-namorado.  
- E você, fique longe da Gina! – Harry também estava ali, empurrando Draco.

Gina suspendeu sua concentração para não chorar e voltou a participar da cena que se formava ao seu redor. Todos olhavam ameaçadores para Draco, que parecia todo sorrisos ao seu lado. Tudo parecia normal; era apenas mais um dia em Hogwarts quando Draco e Harry se chocavam. Exceto que desta vez ela mesma parecia ser a causa, pois Draco não poderia ter ouvido sobre o dragão, assunto sobre que conversara em voz baixa com o irmão.

- Por que está aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou ela, interrompendo algum longo sermão típico de Harry.  
- Já disse: protegendo mocinhas indefesas. Estes últimos meses me fizeram refletir sobre meu comportam...  
- Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui? – Gina não alterou o tom de voz enquanto repetia sua pergunta. – Aliás, o que todos estão fazendo aqui? Harry e Hermione deveriam estar a quinhentos metros de distância, de acordo com o livro deles de regras pós-relacionamentos, não é? Eu não fui atacada, não estou à beira da morte. Apenas discutia com meu irmão. Algo bastante comum e saudável. E agora todos estão assim? Até Draco Malfoy, que sequer estava almoçando aqui?  
- Tem algo que você precisa saber sobre seu dragão, Gina - disse Ron, balançando a cabeça para Hermione, que havia segurado seu ombro com força. – Podemos ir a um lugar mais calmo?  
- Certo... – disse Gina, levantando-se.  
- Não. Não há nada sobre o dragão que ela precise saber.  
- Não vou falar nada... – sussurrou Gina, tentando sorrir para o loiro.  
- Não é a você que Malfoy está tentando calar, Gina. – Harry deu mais um passo em direção ao outro.

Draco sorriu, mas seu rosto não parecia mais tão calmo:

- Uma pergunta, Potter: é ciúme, ou sua mania de enfiar o nariz no que não lhe convém?  
- Gina! Vamos! – Ron começou a caminhar, gesticulando em direção à saída.  
- Não vá – Malfoy agarrou seu pulso. Sua mão era bastante fria.  
- Por quê? – Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Chega disso, vocês todos. Gina vem comigo. – Hermione havia mudado de lado na mesa e agora era ela quem puxava a ruiva, que desistira de argumentar.

* * *

Gina foi levada até uma sala de aula aleatória. Ron e Harry receberam ordens para ficar longe, mas Draco Malfoy conseguiu entrar. A ruiva ficou olhando de Hermione para Malfoy e para a porta, sem entender muito bem, até que Malfoy lhe deu um sorriso estranho e caiu no chão tremendo.

Hermione deu um grito, e passou a lançar alguns encantamentos desconhecidos por Gina.

- O que está havendo?  
- Apenas traga isto para mim, rápido! – disse sua ex-futura-cunhada, entregando-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho com vários nomes de ervas. - Peça ao Neville se o vir pelo caminho, ele sabe o que são.

Gina saiu correndo, passando direto pela dupla a aguardar, ou melhor, espionar do lado de fora, e foi atrás do rapaz alto que terminava seu almoço no salão.

- Hermione me pediu para... – Não conseguiu completar a frase, mas ao mostrar o pergaminho o moço assentiu:  
- Está bem, venha comigo.

Poucos minutos depois, os dois entraram na sala onde Harry e Ron já observavam Malfoy. Ou o que deveria ser ele. Gina saiu de lá correndo assim que sua mente processou o que estava no lugar do loiro.

* * *

A jovem Weasley não aceitou conversar com ninguém nos dias seguintes e limitou-se a comparecer às suas aulas.

Naquela semana ocorreria a apresentação do trabalho de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Por isso, teve que se encontrar com Draco no dia anterior, o que foi combinado na aula anterior à apresentação. Ele sugerira a biblioteca, logo após as aulas, mas mudara para a floresta quando ouvira o horário em que o supletivo da moça terminaria naquele dia.

Chegando ao familiar ponto de encontro, Gina suspirou. Nunca havia encontrado o dragão à luz do dia, mas ainda sentia um vazio ali.

- Cá estou. Já conheço bastante do que vamos fazer, mas passe-me as notas logo. Não tenho muito tempo para treinar. – Draco puxou os papéis que Gina segurava e sentou-se no chão.

Ensaiaram algumas vezes, sem comentar nada sobre o ataque do rapaz no final de semana, até que Gina olhou para o céu e soube que deveria partir. Voltou-se para o moço que havia se levantado e começara a comer enquanto perguntava detalhes menos importantes sobre como apresentariam. Mais quinze minutos se passaram, cinco a mais da hora combinada, até Draco afastar o que comia e olhar para a Weasley ajoelhada ao seu lado:

- Já está tarde.  
- Eu sei - respondeu ela, ainda sem tomar qualquer providência.  
- Então vá.

Gina assentiu, mas ainda não se levantou:

- Quero ficar.  
- Então sou eu quem irá. – Draco levantou-se naquele mesmo instante, e pôs tudo em uma bolsa que ele deixou para trás enquanto adentrava mais a floresta.  
- Espera. Deixe-me vê-lo. O dragão... Por favor, deixe-me vê-lo.

Mas Draco fingiu não ouvi-la.

Gina olhou para o céu novamente. Estava ficando mais escuro. Não demoraria muito... para Draco se transformar. Por mais que ela quisesse negar aquilo, era impossível fingir não saber.

* * *

Hermione a havia procurado horas depois do incidente naquela sala de aula, quando o supletivo já estava encerrado pelo dia.

- Vá embora. – Gina nem se mexeu de sua cama, onde revisava o que nem havia ouvido nas aulas da tarde.  
- Eu fui contra tudo. Também pedi a Harry para te contar...  
- E por que você não me disse?  
- Malfoy não queria e ele era o maior interessado, não é?  
- Por que ele está assim? Um dragão? Toda noite?  
- O Ministério fez um julgamento sobre seus crimes durante a guerra... Eu não acredito que ele mereça uma punição tão severa, mas a verdade é que somos apenas crianças, né? O Ministério só ouve de nós o que quer. Como uma ideia estúpida do seu irmão de transformar Malfoy em um dragão por alguns anos.  
- Ron que deu a ideia! E eles ouviram o maluco do meu irmão?  
- Por que acha que nós dois nos desentendemos? Não por Malfoy apenas, mas em vários julgamentos, Ron sugeriu coisas ridículas.  
- Não ficou brava com a pessoa errada, Hermione? O Ministério o ouviu.  
- Eu não namoro o Ministério, Gina... Eu culpar seu irmão tanto assim, e depois sair com Harry que nada disse em benefício do Malfoy, quer dizer que havia problemas maiores, né? E não é pra isso que vim aqui. Malfoy, ele... Bem, o Harry sugeriu que a punição fosse acrescentada de que Malfoy retornasse a Hogwarts e se formasse. Sem a ajuda do supletivo. Se ele conseguir isso tudo, foi decidido que Malfoy será reavaliado e talvez a maldição seja retirada ou melhorada.  
- E por que ele se transformou em pleno dia?  
- É que a ideia era ele ser um dragão o dia inteiro. O Ministério lhe fornece uma poção cujo efeito só dura enquanto houver luz do sol, e que deve ser ingerida uma vez por dia. Com o tempo descobrimos que o organismo dele se acostumou a essa substância, e mesmo de dia há vezes em que ele se transforma. Harry e eu vínhamos pesquisando novas poções com a ajuda do Neville, mas a restrição do Ministério sobre ela só durar durante o dia dificulta bastante esse trabalho. É difícil chegar a um meio termo.

Gina assentiu. Mas não falou mais nada com Hermione. Parte dela não queria ouvir aquilo.

* * *

Outra parte de Gina queria seguir Draco e ficar com ele até o dia clarear. Foi a parte que a moça obedeceu dessa vez.

- O que faz aqui? – Draco parecia suar, enquanto voltava a andar em frente.  
- As vezes que me evitou antes eram porque tinha medo que eu descobrisse?  
- Não.  
- Então, foi por causa do que lhe contei, né? Devo ter te chateado. Sinto muito.

Com isso, o loiro parou. A luz do sol poente era forte o bastante apenas para vê-lo virar-se para a ruiva:

- Qual é a sua? Não era para fugir sabendo o que fiz? Eu poderia ter simplesmente te contado para parar com sua perseguição. Ou mentido, dito uma história ainda mais nojenta. Conclusão: eu poderia ter evitado tudo.  
- Por que não o fez, Draco?  
- Não interessa. Apenas vá embora.  
- Está pálido.  
- É como fico sempre que o sol vai embora. Acostume-se.  
- Dói?  
- Bastante. Vá embora, Gina.  
- Ora, agora eu tenho primeiro nome...  
- Não tô com cabeça pra pensar. Vá.  
- Você vai se transformar no dragão que eu já conheço. Por que não posso ficar?  
- Porque eu já te machuquei, pus fogo em você... E você continuou vindo! Você ama dragões, deve ser algo no seu sangue. Já deve saber de quem veio a brilhante ideia, né? E o Potter ainda conseguiu me humilhar mais, fazendo com que eu tivesse que conciliar este segredinho com Hogwarts. Mais um ano desta maldita escola! Agora...  
- Você se lembra do que eu disse?  
- Foram horas e dias de ladainha. Não lembro.  
- Gosto de arriscar.

Antes que ele fizesse uma nova tentativa de expulsá-la, Gina o beijou.

Draco a empurrou com força demais:

- Que espécie de raciocínio é esse? "Se ele é o dragão, eu o beijo". Não sou um sapo!  
- Eu percebi que gosto de você quando decidi chamá-lo pelo nome. E você sabe disso, você me ouviu naquela noite. E agora você também me chamou pelo nome, sabendo o que eu penso disso.  
- Mulher, você pensa demais. – Draco voltou a se sentar no chão, obviamente havendo desistido.

Gina sorriu e ajoelhou-se, pondo as mãos em seu ombro e aproximando-se.

- O que pensa qu...

Mas os lábios já haviam se encontrado novamente.

Draco não a afastou, mas não participou muito das tentativas da ruiva. Apenas no final, ela sentiu alguma resposta de sua língua. Mas preferiu afastar-se e se levantar.

- A gente se fala amanhã... – E sorriu antes de ir embora. Queria ver o dragão novamente, mas se sentia tão satisfeita que preferiu respeitar a vontade do moço para variar um pouco.

* * *

- Então é isso? Ele é um dragão e vocês começam a namorar? – perguntou Ron no final de semana seguinte, quando Gina apareceu de mãos dadas com um Draco morto de sono.  
- Aparentemente sua ideia aumentou meu charme, Weasley - disse Draco.

Gina só conseguia sorrir. Seu trabalho fora bem mediano, apesar de Draco havê-lo apresentado muito bem. Suas notas não haviam melhorado; caíram um pouco. E Draco a proibira de procurá-lo como dragão, apesar de ela às vezes ir espioná-lo à noite, para garantir que tudo estaria bem. Mas ela estava definitivamente feliz.

Restava convencer Ron e Harry a permitir que Draco continuasse em Hogwarts. Por sorte, ela tinha contra um deles a arma da culpa de terminar o relacionamento com ela, e contra o irmão a própria mãe, que enviara a ele uma coruja na mesma noite em que Draco e ela se beijaram pela primeira vez.

- Você não tem medo de a sua namorada só gostar de você pelas transformações noturnas? – perguntou Ron, num tom de amargura.  
- Ora, Weasley, não me diga que está com inveja! – respondeu Draco, sorrindo com escárnio.  
- Inveja? Desse namoro maluco? Nunca!  
- Pois é, eu ainda acredito que as coisas possam dar certo entre a sangue suj... - setindo um aperto forte em sua mão, Draco pigarreou - entre a Granger e você.  
- Acha mesmo? – Os olhos de Ron brilharam antes de ele voltar à carranca que gostava de manter sempre que via Draco.  
- Claro que não. Mas vai ser legal vê-lo tentando.  
- Malfoy, não tem graça nenhuma. Ao menos, agora tenho um lugar onde tenho muito mais influência do que no Ministério para poder infernizar a sua vida. Ou acha que pode conquistar a Senhora Weasley cuspindo fogo?  
- Ela economizaria bastante quando precisasse cozinhar, e aí você poderia renovar o guarda-roupa, né?

Gina apertou mais uma vez a mão do moço, que a olhou pedindo desculpas:

- Força do hábito? - sugeriu, com olhos de cachorro perdido.  
- Que bom que teremos tempo antes da reunião de família nas férias para mudá-lo, né? – disse a moça.  
- Reunião?  
- Sabe, quando você vai lá se apresentar oficialmente para os meus pais e passa um tempo conversando com todos...  
- Ah, mal posso esperar por isso! – respondeu Ron, com um olhar que para Gina lembrou bastante o de Draco.

Mas ela também, sem a malícia do irmão mais velho, mal podia esperar por aquela reunião. Em apenas alguns meses... Quando o inferno do supletivo acabaria e Draco seria reavaliado. Ao menos, até lá, teriam o que mais importava: um ao outro. Exceto durante a noite.

Gina deitou a cabeça no ombro do novo namorado e sorriu ainda mais.

FIM!

_Anita_, 09/01/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Gente, que sofrimento pra começar esta fic! Sinto muito pela história tão simples... Era para ser tão melhor, e seria se fosse escrita por qualquer outro. Então, sinto muito. Bastante previsível, bastante igual a tudo. Mas confesso que foi divertido escrever. Fazia anos que eu nem tocava nesse casal de que gosto na verdade. Foi um prazer reencontrá-los! Mesmo que a história tenha virado simplesmente um romance Draco/Gina com um dragão, rs._

_Na verdade, este foi um semestre complicado. Muito aconteceu. Muito mesmo. Aí ficou difícil deixar a fic preparada antes de mais ainda acontecer. Mas o que importa é que ela está pronta!_

_Um agradecimento especial à Vane por ser a beta desta fic! Ela teve mó trabalho e quase me esqueci de dar os devidos créditos!_

_E o que acharam? Aguardo ansiosamente por seus comentários!_

_E se quiserem mais fics minhas, chequem meu site Olho Azul, onde porderão encontrar __bastante. Até algumas com o mesmo casal. Menos o dragão, rs.  
_


End file.
